


if i could cradle you into my arms

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Love, Memory Loss, Parenthood, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Frank stays at St. Mungo's.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom & Augusta Longbottom & Frank Longbottom & Neville Longbottom, Alice Longbottom & Frank Longbottom & Neville Longbottom, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom
Series: 15 minute fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	if i could cradle you into my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #35 on pillowfort.

The woman in the bed next to his has a soft smile. Seems almost familiar when she smiles. I makes something swoop inside him every time she directs that smile at him.

*

Occasionally, candy appears on his bedside table. Candy is good. It's always what he likes though he doesn't always recognize that he likes it. Sometimes, a boy brings it. The boy has the same smile as the woman in the bed next to him. He's a good boy.

*

Sometimes, a lady comes and brings him flowers. Brings flowers for the woman in the bed next to him too. Always daisies. And the woman in the bed next to him always smiles. The lady reminds him of mummy, but only sometimes.

*

When the boy comes early in the mornings, before the breakfast is served, he crawls into the bed next to his, cuddles up to the woman, and she pets his hair. He doesn't know why but he always joins them, kissing the boy on the top of his head and humming something that must have been a lullaby.

*

The woman in the bed next to his separates her colourful candy into two piles, carefully picking out the red ones. With a smile, she pours all the red ones into his hands and he eats them because they're his favourite.

*

There's a small pile of candy wrappers and dry flowers in the drawer. He's not sure why but he knows t's important. He has to keep the candy wrappers with the horsies and the dried daisies. Maybe the boy would like them when he comes by.

*

The boy comes missing a tooth. The woman in the bed next to his cries, but she's smiling, as she hugs the boy. The boy cries, too. He sneaks off, just for a bit, goes to the healer's room and gets a coin. As they're leaving, he slips the coin into the hand of the lady who barely ever looks like mummy anymore, looks at the boy pointedly then back at her and the lady nods, her eyes wet.

*

A man comes, alone. His arms littered with scars and his eyes sunken and weary, and crawls in the bed with the woman next to him, begins to weep. He pushes the beds together, wrapping the man in his arms and curling around him from one side as the woman curls in from the other. He kisses the man on the top of his head and they hum, together.


End file.
